


the sky is on fire

by HiddenByFaeries



Series: Trouble Comes in Threes [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (i'm sorry), Angst, DON'T POST ON ANOTHER SITE YOU FUCKERS, F/M, Hanako's story, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marriage Hunt AU, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Pokemon Death, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Hanako carries the lasting scars and fears from her past Hunt, fears that she passed on to her son. But as he moves on and plans for his own Hunt, she finds old fears choking her.Can she move past them? Or will they forever keep her buried in the horrible past she barely survived?
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Trouble Comes in Threes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533581
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	the sky is on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OasisLake76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/gifts).

> This chapter is Hanako (aka Delia) side story, about her past and the horribleness of Hunts. I have a doc full of notes for this series. Each Region is different, but Galar is considered the worst and that is touched on in this. Please don't read if anything I have tagged is a trigger, I want y'all to be safe.

Most days were good days. The fear that  _ that man’s _ family would come for her, drag her back into a living hell. She always lived with that, but most days she was able to move past it, take a deep breath, square her shoulders and give her baby, her reason for living, a smile and know that she was safe.

Then, there were the days that the fear swallowed her whole and no one nor nothing could get her out of it. She tended to stay in bed on those days, alone because being around people just caused her fear to grow and grow. Wataru-nii usually came during that time, took care of things, even though he was so busy with the League. Hanako would try to say something, but he’d give her this heartbreaking smile, shake his head, and would kiss her forehead, hands clutching her hands like he was afraid she’d disappear.

And now, she sat alone in the home she had made for herself after getting away from her so-called “husband” and his family. Her baby, her sweet Sato-chan, was going to be Hunted. He had called her, his brown eyes large in his face. Told her about the two others who came to him, asking him if they could Hunt, if they’d give him the honor. Hanako could feel the fear choking her.

Sato-chan had sent her documents, fully of Alolan laws. How in Alola, if there was no consent, their very gods, the Tapus, would rain down death on any who broke their laws. How, if he said no, they would respect and honor him, leave him alone and never bring it up. The others would have probably left him alone, until they felt their feelings were dull enough that they could be around him, make sure that he would never be uncomfortable around them.

Her bottom lip trembled, tears falling unchecked from her eyes. Mimey came in through the back door, a concerned look on their face.

“Mime? Mi-mime mime mister mime?” they asked her, coming around to face her.

Hanako attempted a smile, “Oh, Mimey. It’s okay. I- I just got some news from Sato-chan and I’m not taking it well, that’s all.” she reassured the Pokemon, wiping her tears away.

Mimey didn’t believe her, but they didn’t press her. Hanako left them to it, retreating to her bedroom, exhausted suddenly. The fear she had lived with her whole life, that had worsen when she was sixteen and became her constant companion afterwards, left her too drain.

She slipped into bed and fell back into memories she long wished would go away.

\-----

She had been sixteen, a few months into her third Journey as a trainer and traveling around Sinnoh. Her uncle had asked her to take plenty of pictures of the Sinnoh Pokemon she saw on her journey, to help him with his continuous research of all Pokemon. Hanako had just caught her sixth member for her team, a Sinnoh Pokemon called Absol who she planned to nickname Tsukiko.

Days later, she had been tearing through the forest, doing everything in her power to make it to the Pokemon Center in the town. An unknown wealthy man, hailing from Galar by his accent, had declared a Hunt on her and Hanako knew that the only way to get away from him was to get to the next Center, they were safe zones. She never made it to the Center, the man had tackled her just a block from it.

Hanako had screamed and fought with her whole might, but nothing she did worked. No one would help her, Hunts were legal in Sinnoh even though she wasn’t a citizen of the region. The man had slapped her soundly across the face, silencing her cries and dragged her off to a hotel. There, he raped her, saying that as his Hunted spouse, she had no rights under Galarian law. He took many things from Hanako that day.

That whole week was mostly a blur to Hanako, she had mostly wept and made attempts to get away. Then, they were in Galar, in his house, and she met his legal wife, his legitimate son, who was six years old. Met his three other Hunted spouses, she had been the youngest at sixteen, the next youngest had been an eighteen year old girl called Rosemond, she had whispered to Hanako that her real name was Amelia but their husband renamed all his Hunted spouses. Hanako had been forced with a new Galarian name of Delia, when she had been using Hesper as her non Kanto-Johto name.

Then her worst nightmare happened. Her new “husband” had demanded she release her Pokemon team and Hanako, bruised and beaten, had released them reluctantly. Only to watch in horror as he ordered his vicious Houndoom to kill them, her team had fought back as best as they could. Hanako had screamed, fighting the hands keeping ahold of her. She had cried for her friends, cried as they were murdered. Until she had broken away and dived at her supposed “husband”, biting and clawing and hitting him. Giving her Venusaur and Absol the opportunity to escape.

She had been beaten almost to death for that. The bastard had used her as an example to the other Hunted spouses. His legal wife and son where there as well, his wife sneering at her, the young boy had looked confused. The boy was pretty, with darker skin and dark purple hair, wide bright amber eyes.

Hanako had been left alone in isolation. Or, that’s what the Hunted spouses and the few servants on their side, led the bastard and his family to believe. The reality was that, yes, she was in the isolation room; but the others would visit her as much as they could. The servants turned a blind eye to them. They would slip her food, bruise balm, bandages, anything they could get ahold of that wouldn’t raise any suspension. Amelia was her constant companion, being closer to age to Hanako. She was from a border town, where Unova and Galar met. She had been Hunted by him a year ago.

They grew closer as the weeks passed and became months. Hanako made three more attempts to escape, each time beaten and raped by her “husband”, then left in isolation. All the Hunted spouses found ways to abort his spawn, whenever they became pregnant, none of them wanted his children. Hanako had a miscarriage after her third escape attempt and the beating that had followed, she had wept in happiness and pain.

All the while, she and Amelia plotted. The other three spouses knew, but they had been there too long, their families all gone. They didn’t have anyone waiting for them. Hanako offered her uncle’s home, Samuel would open his doors to anyone. None took it. So, she and Amelia plotted and planned, as the year passed.

Then, Hanako fell pregnant. And this time, the bastard was watching, his legal wife was watching. She couldn’t do anything, stuck in limbo. Nothing she did worked. Still, they carried on with their plan, until finally, it came to fruit.

The whole household was in an uproar, the bastard had been in a helicopter crash with no survivors. He and his legal wife both died in the crash, their son having stayed home with the servants and Hunted spouses to watch over him. Both his and her family had descended on the mansion, yelling and sobbing over the tragedy. Hanako had felt only satisfaction.

She had hurried to an unused room with Amelia, one with a phone that was connected. There she had been able to finally call her brother, Wataru. Who had immediately come to rescue her, borrowing an Alakazam from a colleague and teleporting to where she had been held for the last year and a half.

She had wept at seeing her big brother after so long, clinging to him with all her might. But she had scrubbed her tears away and had reached for Amelia, begging for her to come with them. They would be safe, no one could get them. Amelia had only shook her head, tears falling and a hand resting on her lower stomach.

No, she had told Hanako. I can’t, he destroyed the small town she had come from, her records gone. Hanako had still begged, but Amelia wouldn’t come. She had rushed forward, clutching Hanako in an embrace. Kissing her, Amelia had told her to leave and live. Free at last. Wataru-nii had grabbed Hanako and with Alakazam, they had Teleported away. Hanako’s last sight of Amelia was the door bursting open behind her.

They arrived in their uncle’s house. Hanako, at three months pregnant, hadn’t taken the teleportation well and had vomited all over the floor and her aniki’s pants. There had been loud noises and rushing around until she had been cleaned up, given tea, and sat down on the sofa. She clung to Wataru-nii, not wanting him to leave her.

They had all sat in silence, the two men letting her gather her thoughts. Then, slowly she had told them what had happened. Her voice broke several times, she had wept when she got to the murders of her beloved team at the hands of her “husband”. Wataru-nii had only held her closer, rocking her like he used to when she was a little girl and had a nightmare. Uncle held her hand in his, his eyes wet with tears.

With no emotion, she told them that she and Amelia had plotted and planned their “husband’s” murder. His legal wife dying in the crash was a bonus, for she had been a horrible person as well. Then she told them of the miscarriages, the fact that she hadn’t been able to get an abortion this time, because she was being watched. She looked at the small bump forming under her clothes.

“I’m keeping the baby,” she finally said. “Before, I was never far along enough, but now I am. I don’t know if I’ll keep them after birth, but for now. I’ll keep them.”

Wataru-nii and Uncle hadn’t pressured her, instead agreeing to her wishes.

Not even a week after her escape, the bastard’s parents were at her uncle’s door. Demanding her back. Threatening her uncle. Until he had opened the door and they realized that her uncle was none other than Professor Oak,  _ the _ Pokemon Professor. He had stared at them in the eyes, not having to say a thing.

They had left, tails tucked between their legs and that was the last Hanako has heard from them. She never got to contact Amelia, either, something she will always regret.

She had her Satoshi on her eighteenth birthday. It had been love at first sight, for Hanako. He hadn’t taken anything from his sperm donor, looking more like her kind-hearted father with the fuzz of black hair and his scattering of freckles. Wataru-nii had been the second person to hold him, his dark eyes wet with tears like hers were.

“He’s beautiful, imouto,” her aniki had told her. Wataru-nii had become Champion of Kanto and Johto only two weeks ago and his plans to reform the regions were long-reaching. Hanako knew he would be able to change things, make sure that her little Sato-chan wouldn’t live in fear like she had.

\-----

Hanako woke up to a gentle voice and hands shaking her. Waking up, she stared up into her aniki’s gentle eyes. Her lip trembled, tears wet her face.

“Sato-chan,” was all she could say before she started to weep in her big brother’s lap.

Wataru-nii held her, letting her get everything out.

“I know, he called me after he finished his call with me. Kukui was sitting next to him, explained things more thoroughly. Alola’s Hunts are close to what my reforms have been moving towards all these years, imouto. Change takes time, and we’ve been lucky that I’ve not been unseated from my title. Maybe in another fifteen, twenty years, we can be like Hoenn and Sinnoh. Outlaw the Hunts completely and bring the nobles, royals, and their ilk to heel at last.” he told her softly, calloused fingers carding through her hair.

“But, Satoshi knows them better than we do. He has all the power,” Wataru reminded Hanako.

She sniffled, nodding in his lap, calming down.

“I dreamed of what happened to me, aniki.” she whispered like a confession. “I miss Amelia the most.”

Wataru pulled her into a hug, “It’s ok to miss her, imouto. Maybe when I’m in Galar next time for League business, I’ll finally be able to get information on her whereabouts. Their Chairman’s pretty tight-lipped over things there, but their Champion’s pretty young and not as jaded.”

Hanako nodded, finally pulling away. She wiped her tears and gave her brother her best try at a smile. He smiled back, running a hand through her hair.

“C’mon. I promised Satoshi I’d call him after I got you. He was worried,” Wataru said, pulling her up from bed and outside of her bedroom. Mimey was in the kitchen, making dinner it looked it. Hanako felt a rush of affection of the Pokemon and vowed to make them their favorite treat tomorrow.

“Thank you, nii-chan,” Hanako said.

Wataru looked over at her, an eyebrow raised, “What for?”

Hanako laughed softly, “For everything.”

He gave her a crooked smile and pulled her over to where her video phone was already dialing. She leaned against her brother, watching the screen lit up to show her baby on the other side. He smiled widely, greeting them happily.

Hanako knew she would always carrying the scars and fears from her past Hunt, but as she watched her baby and big brother converse, she finally found some peace.


End file.
